


Kaneki in the Black World

by webhead3019



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Wicked City (1987)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: Unbeknownst to Kaneki, he’s been coexisting in a supernatural world, dominated by different ghouls altogether.





	1. Chapter 1

Tokyo at a passing glance is a beacon of light that shines above the rest, alluring almost intoxicatingly so. Although if you were to study Tokyo through a magnifying glass, you would see that there is something considerably darker under it all. There is a pungent grimy smell that clings to the very fabric of this seemingly perfect entity. You cannot get a sense of this until you really take it in. The structures that had bound our feet to the ground have lost their magic touch. The walls are no longer tinted with an ideally flawless and shiny layer of paint. Instead there is rust and signs of social decay all around us. It’s a world of nightmares, yet there is still a seductive call beckoning to us. No, it’s corrupting us. There are things wicked and less than human coexisting with us. It wants us as badly as we want it, but there’s a catch. Because of this veil of lies being cast over our eyes, we have no idea of the monsters we are approaching with open and endearing arms, nor do we the idea of their own wicked intents. You see this world is completely invisible to us, up until the point where it is revealed and often far too late. This would also prove to be the case for Kaneki, when his life is forever changed by one of these seductive but nevertheless evil entities seeking him as he seeks it. Like so many others, he is completely oblivious to the Wicked City’s purposes for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Under Construction . . .


End file.
